The perfect christmas present for Serena and Ruri
by Mangafa25
Summary: Yuzu had invited their friends for a christmas party at you show school,Yuya had checked the list so far Yuto and Yuri has so presents for Ruri and Serena. So Yuzu sends Yuya to help out Yuto as Yugo must help out Yuri will he be a good advisor,or just being a fool to let Yuri making a bad mistake. bit of romance between Yuto and Ruri . And predatorshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Arc V christmas party**

 **Hi** and everyone I was thinking thinking to write a funny christmas story.

First of all cant use my old account anymore so I made a new one.

Yuzu and Yuya had invited their friends to celebrate christmas at you show school,Yuzu was excited that its christmas eve Yuya was checking the list. ''Say Yuzu did we got everything for our christmas party?''Yuya asked.

Yuzu turned her head to Yuya,''So..you think we forgot one thing then whats is missing?''Yuzu asked.

Yuya then looked at the list again of the presents and of the snacks,''Well there are some presents not here under the christmas tree Yuzu,''Yuya answered.

Yuzu starts to think looking at the presents that was brought by Reij Reira Sawatari Gong Shun,Sora Yugo Rin and Serena Rin Ruri. ''Hmm seems there are two presents missing Yuto and Yuri,havent brought their presents yet.''Yuzu said.

Yuya looked at her confused,''So..you will say that Yuto and Yuri hasnt bought no present yet?''Yuya asked.

Yuzu nods ''Yes so...ermm how about you help Yuto out to get a present for Ruri?''Yuzu suggested. Yuya looked at Yuzu,''Hmmm...okay I will help him out but who is going to help Yuri out?''Yuya asked.

During their conversation Yugo walked in with a other present for Rin,''Hehe hey Yuzu..Yuya whats..up?''Yugo asked. Yuya and Yuzu looked at him sweatdropping ,that he has a bag with him.

''I see, you bought some more presents make sure you wont spend too much money.''Yuzu replied.

Yugo rolled his eyes Yuya couldnt help to chuckle a little what Yuzu said,till then Yugo had a smile on his face.''So you guys need someone to help Yuri out right to buy Serena s present?''Yugo asked.

Both Yuya and Yuzu nods Yugo puts his bag down,''How about I will help out Yuri I know what a girl likes.''Yugo said.

Yuzu and Yuya have their doubts as they dont know what Serena likes,so they should better find out what she likes. Yuzu has then a idea ''I have a idea guys I will ask Serena what she likes,then I will tell it you Yugo isnt that a idea?''Yuzu suggested.

Yugo folded his arms ''Okay sounds like a plan hehe that be fun.''Yugo said.

''Make sure that Serena wont be suspicious of this Yuzu it should be a surprise for her.''Yuya said.Y

Yuzu smiled at him,''Dont worry just asking her what she likes nothing more Yuya.''Yuzu replied.

After that problem is solved Yuzu dragged Yugo and Yuya out of the room,''Well have fn you two with helping Yuto and Yuri I will go and ask Serena.''Yuzu waved at them. Yugo and Yuya waved back meanwhile in the city Yuto was walking on the street thinking what he should give Ruri.

''Hmm what I buy for her?''Yuto looked at the stores so many things he could buy for her as for Yuri he has no idea neither,''Why I have to buy a present for Serena I dont know what to give her.''Yuri thought.

Yuya hopped on Yugo s D Wheel riding through the city Yuya looked around while driving till spotting Yuto at the juwelry store,seeing he had no idea and Yuri stood by a random store.

''Hehe well lets help them out Yuya clearly Yuri does not know what girls like.''Yugo said.

Yuya gave him a confused look,''Oh and you do know what girls want right make sure you wont make a stupid mistake Yugo Serena is a hard case.''Yuya said.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 buying a gift.**

Yuya hopped of Yugo s D Wheel Yuya looked at Yugo,''Well good luck Yugo with helping Yuri.''Yuya said. Yugo grins and smiled,''Thanks Yuya you too see you two later at the christmas party.''Yugo replied.

Yuya goes straight to Yuto tapping on his shoulder when he was kinda gazing at a curtain ear bells,Yuya was thinking looking at that too. ''Hmm so he wants to buy the wing ear bells huh.'' Yuto turned around seeing Yuya snapping out of thoughts,Yuya smiled at him he knows he loves Ruri very much. ''Yuto you do like Ruri very much right?''Yuya asked.

Yuto nods blushing a bit talking about her,''Yes I do Yuya so I was thinking to buy those wings ear bells for her.''Yuto remarked.

''Lets go inside and buy it for her I be going with you inside.''Yuya said.

Yuto nods going inside together in the store meanwhile Yuzu went to the room were everything was decorated Serena was just done with Reira ,both had decorated the christmas tree along with Sora as well.

''I cant wait for tonight to open my present.''Reira said.

Serena petted his head agreeing with him everything was ready for tonight s party Yuzu waited till Sora and Reira would leave,''Come Reira we go join the others outside.''Sora said.

Reira nods both leaving the room Yuzu sees her chance she goes inside Serena turns around,Yuzu smiled looking at her counterpart Serena folded her arms smiling at her too. ''So Serena can I ask you a small thing?''Yuzu asked.

Serena shrugged a bit yet then looking at Yuzu,''Okay sure so what you want to ask?''Serena answered.

''Ermm..what do you like to have for christmas and what do you like?''Yuzu asked.

Serena then wasnt sure what to say Yuzu,''Hmmm...I dont know...''Serena answered not really easy thing to figure out what she would like to have for christmas. Yuzu looked at her she was speechless,Serena looked at Yuzu. ''Why you ask me what I like?''Serena asked.

''I just was curious Serena nothing special.''Yuzu answered.

Yuzu then left leaving Serena confused not knowing what Yuzu wanted from her ,Yuzu decided to check on the others hoping that Yugo wont screw up with helping Yuri for not getting the wrong present for Serena.

Yugo tapped on Yuri s shoulder Yuri turns around seeing Yugo with a grin on his face,Yuri looked t him.

Yugo has something on his mind,''Yuri dont you mind if I help you out?''Yugo asked.

Yuri shrugs not wanting really his help from him he could let him make a big mistake,however Yugo wants to help him that badly starting to annoy him. ''Awww come on Yuri its only this time I want to help you out.''Yugo said.

''Alright fine so what I buy for Serena?''Yuri asked.

Yugo then gets a idea Yuri looked at him not liking what Yugo might think yet he doesnt care about it,''I know Serena might like ribbons so lets buy for her a pair ribbons.''Yugo said. Yuri gave him a confused look ''Ribbons huh but thats not enough for her then only a pair.''Yuri said. Yugo then signed a bit,''You re right ribbons arent enough then lets buy besides ribbons a nice bouquet of roses for her.''Yugo suggested.

''Hmm that might work Yugo well lets go for it and I want to have it quick done .''Yuri said. Yugo nods both going into the store both seeing lots of ribbons dresses flowers,rings Yuri doesnt know were he should start with he sees purple blue ribbons.

''So many choices they have here hmmm maybe I buy those.''Yuri thought.

As Yuya and Yuto had bought the wings ear bells for Ruri he blushed what the salesman said to him,''Buying it for your girlfriend?''he asked to Yuto.

Yuya is glad for him he knows for sure Ruri will like it as then he wonders how Yugo is doing with Yuri,''Hmmm hope Yugo and Yuri have suceeded too as we must not to long stay away.''Yuya wondered. Yuto then looked at Yuya ,''Something wrong Yuya?''Yuto asked.

Yuya snapped out of his thoughts ''Aww..its nothing Yuto lets go back you need to place the present under the tree.''Yuya answered. Yuto was thinking ''Actually...I prefer to give the present to her when its time.''Yuto said.

''Hmm good idea Yuto.''

Yuya and Yuto returns back to You Show School everything was decorated ,the others were having fun with dueling each other at the roof Yuzu sees Yuya and Yuto she runs up to them,''Yuya Yuto you two are back and got anything?''Yuzu asked. Both Yuya and Yuto nods he shows her a small present wrapped with a nice ribbon around the box.

Yuzu smiled glad that Yuto has something for Ruri now it was only waiting for Yugo and Yuri,''Hmmm Yuya I couldnt figure out what Serena likes so I think Yuri and Yugo should try to buy something random I guess.''Yuzu said.

Yuya sweatdropped having a defeated look Yuto looked at Yuzu and Yuya he was a bit confused what they are talking about,''What are you two talking about oh..wait its Serena right?''Yuto asked.

''Yes Yuto but its hard to know what Serena might like so we hope,that Yuri bought something nice for her.''Yuzu answered.

At the random store Yuri had picked for the blue purple ribbons and for the roses,Yugo agreed with the choice too yet he couldnt refuse to buy one more present for Rin a nice necklance. Yuri noticed that on him yet it doesnt bother him he just goes to the salesman to pay for the ribbons and the roses. The salesman smiled at Yuri ''So you want to buy those?''he asked.

''Yes of course .''Yuri answered. The salesman nods ,''Your girlfriend is lucky to have a sweet boyfriend.''The salesman said Yugo starts to laugh. ''Hehehe...oh Yuri...Serena...you two be a perfect match...hahehehe..''.

''Shut up Yugo Serena is not my girlfriend.''Yuri snarled at him.

Yugo still couldnt stop laughing after they were done both walked to Yugo s D Wheel Yuri held the presents in his bag,''Finally we can go back now its done.''Yuri thought. Yugo chuckled a bit starting his D Wheel still thinking what the salesman said,that Serena is lucky with Yuri as boyfriend.

 **To be continued next up chapter 3 final**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 final**

 **The party starts**

Yugo and Yuri arrived too back at You Show School Yuri jumped off Yugo s D Wheel Yugo looked at Yuri,''Hey Yuri..havent you not forgotten something to say?''Yugo asked.

Yuri turned around staring at him ''Oh right...thanks Yugo .''Yuri replied. ''You re welcome Yuri..hehehe.''Yugo chuckled Yuri left when he was out of sight Yugo had something in mind,he went to look for a mistletoe he wants to prank Yuri he would like to see he and Serena kissing.

''Hehe hmmm..''Yugo looked around if there some mistletoe till he sees two mistletoes outside he grinned he cuts two off then rushing back inside Sora then came seeing Yugo,''Hey Yugo what are you doing?''Sora asked.

Yugo then looked at Sora ''I am hanging up two mistletoes Sora thats what I am doing.''Yugo answered hanging it above the door Sora looked at it he doesnt get it for who it is .

''Is it for Yuya and Yuzu or for Yuto and Ruri?''Sora guessed Yugo sweatdropped not actually wanting to say that the other one is ment for Yuri and Serena instead he then gives Sora a sly smile,''Yes the first one you guessed is correct one is for Yuto and Ruri.''Yugo answered.

Sora was then getting curious ''Oh okay ..then its a surprise for Yuya and Yuzu right?'' Yugo shrugged rolling his eyes still not saying what the other mistletoe s purpose is for. Sora wants to know that badly,''Erm...you will see it tonight Sora or it wont be a surprise anymore.''

''Hmmm right okay see you later Yugo.''Sora left the room Yugo finished his prank he looked at it ,''Okay I must make sure Serena and Yuri to standing under the mistletoe then I say Yuri Serena mistletoe..hehehe.''Yugo chuckled to himself.

At the living room Yuri placed his presents by the others as luckily no one was around he dont want anyone see what he bought for Serena,after placing it he looked at it for a short moment.

''Hmmm I am sure she will like it.''Yuri thought.

At that moment Serena Ruri and Rin along with Yoko they were making snacks in the kitchen,Ruri was baking some cookies for everyone.''Good work girls the others will love it.''Yoko said.

''Thanks mrs Yoko.''Ruri replied she too is glad how the cookies turned out she hopes that Yuto will like it.

Then some time later when everything is ready Yuzu Yuya went to their friends telling them the party can start,''Shun Reij Reira Sora Sawatari Gong ready for the party?''Yuya asked. Reira is excited for this moment ''Yeah come on brother lets go!''Reira goes already ahead Reij follows him .

''That be fun to see what everyone will get.''Gon thought followed by Shun Sawatari and Sora ,Shun looked shortly at Yuya.''Yuya thanks for inviting us for this party.''

Yuya smiled at him ''No prob Shun we are after all friends and we celebrate christmas together ,it be a great night .''Yuya said.

''Indeed Yuya..''Shun goes inside too Yuya and Yuzu as well to see what Yugo was up too as they havent seen him or Yuri yet,Yugo was eating some snacks by the table and he was still keeping a eye on the mistletoe by the door. ''Hope my plan will work but Serena and Yuri arent here darn.'' Yugo thought to himself.

''Hey Yugo are you enjoying a bit?''

Yugo turned around it was Yusho that just came in time too Yugo smiled at him,''Aww yes I am enjoying it indeed and have you seen were Serena is?''Yugo asked.

Yusho nods ''Yes they are in the kitchen.'' Yugo signed again ,''Oh great oh well I wait till they come.''Yugo thought eating and drinking some punch. Yuya and Yuzu runned inside spotting Yugo there ,Yuya and Yuzu goes up to him tapping on his shoulder he turned around.

''Yugo did everything went well we planned?''Yuzu asked Yugo gives Yuzu a smile nodding at her answer,''Yes Yuri has bought two presents but I wont tell also I planned a surprise for them too.''Yugo said not knowing he will blow it.

Yuzu and Yuya looked at him sweatdropping ''Okay what you planned?''Yuya asked.

''I putted up two mistletoes one for Yuto and Ruri the other one for Serena and Yuri.''

''I dont think Serena and Yuri will fall for that Yugo.''Yuzu said.

''But they must it be great come on you two help me with my surprise please...''Yugo begged clinging on Yuzu s leg as Yuzu slapped him with her fan.''Awww..urghh...alright ''Yuzu replied Yugo stood up again. ''Thanks Yuzu...''

Yuya was not sure about this yet he will help out with this plan,meanwhile Yuto was talking to Shun telling him he had something special for Ruri.''Shun do you think Ruri will love it?''

Shun nods ''Of course she will love it Yuto.''Shun replied.

Yuri Sawatari Gong Reij were talking too enjoying themselves too Reira couldnt stop looking at the presents wondering when it was finally time to open them,''Just a little patient Reira .''Reij said the boy nods he is just excited.

Yugo tells Yuya he must go to Yuri that he should stand by that door for Yuzu she must tell Serena the same Yuya and Yuzu wasnt sure if that plan will work.

Some time later it was time for the presents after dinner Yusho took out the first gift,''Okay this one is for Reira from Reij.''Yusho said while they were busy with the presents. Yuzu looked at Serena. ''Serena would you like to stand by the door ?''Yuzu asked. Serena was confused ''okay why so?''Serena asked.

''Oh just so Serena.''Yuzu answered.

''Fine if you say so Yuya.''Yuri answered when Yuya asked him the same.

Both Yuri and Serena heads to the door Yugo held in his chuckle Yuto gave Ruri her present.

''Awww Yuto they are so wonderfull thanks you re so sweet.''Ruri gives Yuto a skiss on his cheek Yuto blushed yet giving her a lovely smile both then hugged each other,she gave Yuto a nice new shirt Yuya had seen it what they were doing.

''How cute they are.''Yuya said then looking up seeing a mistletoe above Yuto and Ruri till Shun noticed that,''Huh errmmmYuto Ruri look a mistletoe above you two.''Shun said.

Both looked up seeing that Mistletoe both blushing ,''Alright yeah...good the final presents two presents for Serena from Yuri.''Yusho said as the others got their gifts Reira gt a brand new teddy bear charm from Reij Gong got a new headband Sawatari a nice outfit.

Yusho stood up giving the presents to Serena Yuri only looked Yugo looked at the mistletoe still waiting for the right time,''Hehe okay almost.''Yugo thought.

Serena took the presents and opens them seeing the ribbons and the roses,''Aww..wow...thanks Yuri...how nice...''Serena said. Yuri looked at her ''Well it was nothing...Serena..''Yuri replied.

Yugo then sees that chance,''Now Serena Yuri look mistletoe!''Yugo shouted as everyone then looked at Serena and Yuri both were silent not sure what to do for Yuto and Ruri both gazed at each other with a blush.

''Yugo...is...that a prank on us?''Yuri asked in a annoyed tone Yugo starts to chuckle ''Aww come its christmas Serena Yuri come one just a small kiss cant be worse right everyone?''Yugo asked.

Yuya and Yuzu knew they wont like it at the start,''Yugo if they dont want to you cant force them.''Yuzu said. Yuya agreed with Yuzu he knows what Yuri and Serena didnt liked this at all.

''Fine then not,''Yugo replied.


End file.
